<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far Across The Land by BLUEOCEAN13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926791">Far Across The Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13'>BLUEOCEAN13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has always felt different. Like she was always destined for more. One day, she leaves the cottage she lives in with her mother, Camila. Luz needs to find herself. At the age of 14, Luz begins a journey that will change everything she's ever known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Constructive criticism is welcomed! This is my first medieval (and owl house) fic! I really wanted to write a medieval related fanfic and I love owl house. </p><p>Let me know if I should continue this!</p><p>(Might change the title idk)</p><p>Also this fic will include lumity but like the show, it won't be the main focus of the fic.</p><p>And lastly, I'm not going to do alot of medieval elements. People choose if they want to be a servant to higher powers and not just nobles can become knights. I'm bending the rules a little lol. Everyone is treated fairly. Well unless you're a user of magic. Magic is outlawed because it is seen as a way to take down Belos, who is the King. He doesn't want anyone getting in this way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was rising in a golden glow. It showered the land and casted away all the shadows of the night. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At the edge of an ancient field rested a nice small cottage with steam coming out of the chimney. It's walls were made of wood and the windows bear no glass. The door was old and creaky. It shrieked every time you opened the entrance to this home. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The home that is unknown to most. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That very creak startled a flock of birds into the sky and out of the cottage came a girl. With one bag slung over her shoulder and sword sheathed at her hip, she faced the person who had followed her out. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My child," It was her mother, Camila. From birth, her mother had raised her on her own. The girl knew nothing of her father. She assumed it was a difficult topic to speak up on for he had died. "Are you sure you are ready?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The young girl smiled. "I am, mother. There is so much to see out there! I must go at some point." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I understand." Camila couldn't shake the worry look from her features. "I do not think it is safe. Or right. But you are growing up. I just hope you do not let all that fantasy stuff get in your head again. You <em> must </em>be mature in order to survive." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The daughter sighed heavily. She didn't agree with her mother. She just wanted to be herself! Was that too much to ask? Instead of arguing, she met her mother's gaze with confidence. "I promise, mother. You do not need to worry about a thing! I am ready." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am not sure I am ready." Her mother rubbed her fingers over her temple as a nervous habit. Tears developed in those brown eyes. "But you are my daughter. I trust you will remain true to your promise." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In turn, the child teared up. She rushed forward and hugged her mother tightly. "I will come back and see you. That is another promise I will not break." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Farewell...Luz." Camila hugged her back just as tight, then released her only daughter. Her only child. "I am holding you to that." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz wiped away a few stray tears and left the life she knew for so many years. She didn't look back as she walked away. It would make it so much harder to leave if she had looked back. She knew she would stay true to her second promise but for her sake, the first promise will have to be broken if she wants to discover who she really is. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>****</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The day passed swiftly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz has been moving non-stop, only taking a few breaks here and there to eat. So far, she has had no trouble. She hoped it would stay that way. She only knew a few tricks with the sword her mother had gifted her. She might not be able to defend herself just as a skillful knight could. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She decided it would be best to make camp just as the night began to creep on the overhead trees. She would have to gather wood first. She would need to stay warm throughout the chilly night. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once Luz had gathered more wood she could carry, she picked out a nice camping spot and dropped the wood. She put down her bag with a thump and right away started working on the fire. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Starting one was no easy task despite her practice. Wood in the cottage was dry and burned straightaway. This wood was much more difficult to light for it has rained recently. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz struggled and struggled to get a flame going on the damp logs she had found. After what seemed a hundred tries, she finally got a fire started. She blew on the little spark gently until it erupted into something bigger. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Feeling pleased with herself, Luz decided to cook up a rabbit she had stabbed to death earlier with her sword. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was an old rabbit. Too deaf to even hear her crunching footsteps. She would say she got pretty lucky with such food. She wouldn't consider herself a great hunter at all but she was not one to dwell on such things. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After her meal with some left to spare, she curled up under the blanket from her bag and stared up at the stars. They twinkled faintly in a deep blue. The sight was breathtaking and so beautiful. Not many just stopped to look up at the small shining lights but Luz was different. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She could spend hours making out shapes in the dots. It was something she and her mother always did as she grew up. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz inhaled and exhaled. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She was going to miss Camila. This was the longest they've ever been apart. An ache found a way in her chest. Deep and painful. Yet at the same time, she had a feeling that was freeing. She was really out on her own. No one could tell her what to do. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As long as she didn't stray on any kingdom's lands by accident, Luz should be okay. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz traced a lion in a patch of stars when her eyes suddenly grew heavy. She yawned and let them close, letting exhaustion overtake her. It was not long before she was sleeping peacefully under the dark night sky. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sometime later in the middle of the night, the snapping of twigs woke Luz. She jolted upwards and instinctively grabbed her sword. The fire was nothing but a smoking lump of coal, making it hard to see properly. She got to her feet and listened intently, unsure where the sound came from. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It came again to her left. The distinctive sound of someone walking through the woods towards <em> her. </em>Though the steps were awfully quiet for a human. Perhaps it was just an animal? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Not letting her guard down, Luz stepped slowly towards the source of the noise. Then she charged with a yell! There was a yelp and the young girl felt something hot go right by her face. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Fire! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz panicked and rolled to the ground, stumbling in a pile of mud. She was afraid her hair caught flame. The blaze happened again followed by a shriek, directly aimed at her. She rolled away, sword still in hand and struggled to get to her feet due to the slippery ground. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz managed to hold steady in a standing position so she could face her mighty attacker. Whatever it was, was most definitely not <em> human. </em>It could only be….</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...A dragon! But with a skull on its head? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She caught sight of shiny grey scales in the pale moonlight. Strange red eyes stared at her through the darkness. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz shuddered. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This wasn't real. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her mother told her so many times magical creatures such as dragons didn't exist. She must be dreaming. The dragon in front of her had to be a dream. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then the dragon laughed. Loud and silly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It must sense her fear. This was the first adversity she's faced since she left home. She must be brave! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am not scared of you!" Luz waved her sword at the small dragon. "You are just my imagination!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dragon laughed more. "That is so funny! Pretending you're not scared!" He was clearly mocking her. How dare a dragon mock her!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am not pretending!" Luz protested, lowering her weapon. "I just never seen a dragon before. Oh my gosh I must be dreaming! This has got to be a dream!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Keep convincing yourself, human." The dragon snorted fire.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz quickly dodged the flames, frowning hard. " So you are <em> real? </em>My mother told me otherwise." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Your mother was wrong. As the rest of you nonbelievers or the ones who try to take us down." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz let her sword go to her side. This dragon was clearly not a threat. At least not yet. "What do you mean 'the ones who try to take you down?' "</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Creatures like me are hated by most." The dragon replied simply. "They're against magic. They want magic gone. They want those with magic dead." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That is awful." Luz sheathed her sword. "Why are you hated for simply having magic?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know." The dragon tilted his head curiously. "Where did you come from anyways, human?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"From a cottage close to here." Luz replied. "I am traveling to see the world." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You won't get far." The dragon turned away. "You're not the first young human to pass by. Those who enter these woods don't leave these woods." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What does that mean…?" Luz trailed off, hoping for a name. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"King." The dragon said. "I'll leave that to you to figure out." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"King." Luz repeated, pouting a small bit at his vagueness. But what a strange name for a dragon. But perhaps not. This was the first dragon she's encountered ever! Though the books she had read had dragons with names such as Tiamat and Ziselaer. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>King wasn't exactly unique. Or cool sounding but rather suiting.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am Luz." Luz held out her hand to King. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dragon faced back towards her with a suspicious glance but he shrugged away the expression. He reached out his claw so Luz slowly took it in her hand. His scales felt rough against her skin. It was very odd but rather soothing in a strange way. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Nice to meet ya kid." King pulled away stiffly. It would be understandable if he was still skeptical of her. Luz was a human after all. A human without any magic.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I can absolutely say the same for you." Luz tensed. What sounded like more footsteps crackled in the direction in which King had first appeared. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Someone else is coming,,," She mumbled, immediately reaching for her sword. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah yes!" King got an excited gleam in his glowing eyes. "The dragon keeper approaches!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What!" Luz fell into a panic. "The dragon keeper?!" Who was the dragon keeper? They sounded dangerous! And with magic! She wouldn't be able to protect herself against magic! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Taking out her dull sword, Luz sweated. A dragon apparently was no foe. But a sorcerer surely will be. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The best case scenario would be to run but then she would be leaving her much needed supplies behind. She could not do that! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>How would she survive?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>King rolled his eyes. "Don't get all terrified! The dragon keeper won't kill you. Not right away at least." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> At least?! </em>Luz felt her heart rate pick up. She stood firm, ignoring the crippling fear that threatened to take over. She would not appear as a coward! She was brave... strong….AAAAAA!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A figure with long grey hair stepped out into the glow of the moon and starlight. Her eyes were as yellow as King's, piercing and frightening at first glance. She wore a dark red cloak and her skin was so pale that one would think they were seeing a ghost rather than someone living. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dragon keeper clutched a staff in her right hand. Luz could make out the carving of an owl at the very top of the staff. She trembled and pulled out her sword with a <em> shing.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't come any closer!" Luz shouted. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dragon keeper halted. But instead of addressing the shaking girl, she faced King. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In a hoarse voice, she said: "King, who is this kid?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Owl Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>King quickly went to the dragon keeper and perched on her left shoulder. "This is Luz! She's a non-threatening human as you can probably tell. Now can we kidnap her?!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No we're not going to kidnap her, King." The dragon keeper sighed heavily and dragged King off her with one hand. She dropped him back on the ground. He let out a hiss of disapproval. "She doesn't have any Bonesburrow crest as far as I can tell." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonesburrow? What was Bonesburrow? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh you're no fun!" King rolled his eyes. "Now can we get back to finding my crown? I need my crown!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush squeakers." The sorcerer woman finally landed her eyes on Luz, who was still in the same stance. Her sword pointed directly at the long haired woman...with pointy ears…? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my gosh she had pointy ears! </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here kid?" The dragon keeper growled in a low tone "I don't take kindly to trespassers." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I was just passing through!" Luz fought hard to remain brave. She had to get out of this alive. And hopefully with her supplies. "Just let me gather my things and I will be on my merry way!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. No way." The dragon keeper scoffed. "You'll be coming back with me, human." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread hollowed out Luz's heart. Not even two days and she was already being taken as a prisoner! Maybe she should've stayed home. But no! She cannot return now. If being thrown in a cell was what she had to do in order to find her place then she'll do so willingly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then take me away, dragon keeper." Luz held out her wrists, dropped her sword, and closed her eyes. "Chain me up if you must! I won't even fight you!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A cackle loud and clear came from the dragon keeper. "Okay for one thing, I don't chain people up. It's ruthless stuff that only the cruelest of kingdoms do. It ain't my cup of tea if you ask me." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz reopened her eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"And secondly." The dragon keeper cleared her throat. "Don't refer to me as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon keeper. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's cliche." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It lacks any creativity as well!" King added. "It's only a dumb name started by people who fear our power!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Luz lowered her wrists. She did not dare reach for her sword. It would be best to wait until the right moment. "Then what should I call you then?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer hesitated. "The name's Eda. But that's all you're getting outta me so don't ask questions. You can't trust many folks in this world." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda turned around. "Follow me kid. My house isn't that far from here." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we were going to find my crown!" King protested. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will, little monster. You gotta have patience." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not little!" The dragon screeched. "Also don't tell me to have patience! I've waited too long for this! TOO LONG!" A burst of flame erupted from his mouth towards the dragon keeper. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda lifted her hand and easily made the fire dissipate with one wave of a finger. "Chill. We have everything we need. We just need to stop by the owl house. I gotta retrieve something." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh fine." If a dragon could cross their arms, King would most certainly be doing that right now. "But you better make it quick!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was amazed by how quickly Eda stopped King's fire from striking her. Any fear she had felt previously was drained from her body due to her awe. How did the sorcerer do such a thing? Without speaking a word even? She decided to ask despite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>no more questions </span>
  </em>
  <span>rule. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz swiftly gathered up her things and she raced to keep with the dragon keeper and her dragon. She clutched her sword tightly in her hand, deciding to keep it out of it's hold. "How did you do that? Expel the fire?" She asked with curiosity.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda shrugged. "Simple. Just whoosh" She lazily moved the same finger she did to redirect the flames. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was awfully vague. It didn't tell her much how the sorcerer performed the magic. It was rather frustrating and she longed to know all the answers! </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How powerful are you? Can you move mountains with your mind? Have you ever flown in the sky?" Luz could continue her questions but she rather not. She'll save the rest for later. If there was to be a later.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda stopped abruptly and faced Luz. "Whoa kiddo. I'm not some all powerful wizard."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're a powerful witch!" King laughed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"A </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch </span>
  </em>
  <span>who can't move a mountain."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've never even tried!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I never will." Eda groaned and rubbed her face. "Listen, human. If you want to tag along, you gotta keep a low on the questions. I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>to boast but I rather save the bragging for my enemies." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have enemies?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"The magic haters." King grumbled. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes. I remember now!" Luz piped. "Could you tell me about your house?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda whipped back around, her croak hitting Luz in the cheek. "You'll see it soon enough. Now come on. I'm not going to wait for you and your short human legs."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" Luz once again rushed after the dragon keeper with King nestled back on Eda's shoulder. She didn't pull him off like she did the first time. "Do you have any water perhaps? I am awfully thirsty."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Eda kept walking on. "We're going to pass a creek so you can get some water there but I'm still not going to stop, kid. I have places to be and things to do." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't take long." Luz promised. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm thirsty too!" King whined. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda sighed and said nothing. They trekked on through the woods. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was near midday when they came across the creek Eda had spoken of. The water bubbled and splashed as fish swam up near the surface. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz's stomach rumbled at the sight of the glistening fish. It wasn't time to catch anything! She had to keep up with Eda and King! She quickly filled up her (as she liked to call it) </span>
  <em>
    <span>titular de agua </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly and hurried up to the dragon keeper. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She took long sips of the water as she walked and walked some more. The trees overhead started to thicken and sunlight began to fade. The woods became dark as night, Luz was almost convinced the sun had disappeared from the sky. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling slightly frightened, Luz carried on stiffly with a nervous gulp. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Branches snag at her clothes and ripped a few tears in the fabric. She might have gotten a few scratches as well from the ordeal. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to tell what time of day it was or how far they've walked, a house appeared through the gaps of the tree trunks. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz gasped in admiration. It was almost as great as seeing a castle! She has never witnessed such a large home in her days of living. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>big!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two floors at least and made of what appeared to be limestone. The roof and above the doorway had nice blue shingles and the outer walls contained tiny windows here and there. The door itself was created from the finest wood but it wasn't the door Luz was particularly looking at.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly embedded into the door was an owl head. Right where a peephole would be. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda strolled right up to the door and to Luz's bewilderment, the owl in the door </span>
  <em>
    <span>began to talk! </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hoot hoot! How can I help you?" The owl door spoke in a bubbly high pitched tone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh. Let us in Hooty." Eda poked the one named Hooty in the eyes. He winced sharply.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Alright!" Hooty frowned. "You never wanna have any fun! Owl! Hoot!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shuddered as Hooty's mouth opened up wide enough to fit the whole door frame. Eda casually stepped through and motioned for Luz to follow in. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz swallowed and she entered the home belonging to Eda and King. And Hooty too? Or was he a part of the house? Did he count as a roommate? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions Luz had faded away from her mind and was replaced with awe. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Candles throughout what appeared to be a large living room lit up in multiple yellow flame. The ceiling above their heads rippled in a glowing golden shape of an owl. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda faced the young girl with a smile, her gold tooth sticking out. "Human. Welcome to the Owl House."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>titular de agua: water holder</p><p>I don't know alot of spanish but I'm learning on Duolingo. Don't expect alot of spanish lines (I'm an anxious being and I fear I'll get something totally wrong)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not much but it's home." Eda said. The witch flopped on the leather red couch with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz put down her supplies and took her sword off her belt, still amazed by what was in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was averted when King let out a flame to show his protest of Eda sitting. He slithered off the witch's shoulder and coldly glared up at her. "We </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find my crown!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold your horses, King." Eda groaned. "Let an old lady rest for a moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh fine!" King huffed and curled up on the cushion, pouting hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So um?" Luz began. "What is this crown that keeps being brought up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>King immediately sat up, looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited. "My </span>
  <em>
    <span>crown! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The object of my leadership! The one that will once again return me to my full power! Which is a mighty dragon with huge wings and blue fire!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's locked away in a tower in the center of the local kingdom." King replied. "Only those who don't carry magic within them can break through the barrier!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda stood up off the couch. "And that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>we need you, human." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz thought for a moment. Then it clicked. "You need </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get his crown?! Do I even have a choice?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope!" Eda smiled smugly. "You're our only hope so let's go." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz was in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz felt relieved. She was awfully tired! She wouldn't be able to travel to the nearby kingdom and steal a crown for the apparent mighty dragon today!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I mean now!" Eda rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That relief vanished fast. Oh no! Oh gosh! What if the guards captured her? What if she failed such a mission? She did not think she was capable of doing such a tedious task!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look." The dragon keeper sighed. "You'll be fine. The worst that can happen is getting your head cut off." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz felt like she was going to faint at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a joke, kid." Eda gathered her staff and tossed the young girl a cloak. "Put this on." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't be a joke when your head is rolling on the ground!" King cackled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz swallowed hard and gave a determined but shaky expression. She caught the cloak that was thrown at her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I shall meet your demands. But in return, you must teach me the ways of your magic." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not gonna happen." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I refuse to get the dragon's crown." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No like </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Eda walked to the door. "It won't happen. You don't even have a magic aura about ya, kid. There's no way you'll ever cast a spell." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll find a way then!" Luz insisted as she followed the witch and slid on the old looking cloak. She grabbed her belt that had her sword on it. "And with your teachings to help!" She put on the belt in one swift moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened without Eda even touching it. She stepped out into the darkening woods with Luz just behind her. King walked along the ground with tail waving excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright!" Eda gave in. "I'll teach you if it'll make you stop talking."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Luz bounced once. "I can't wait to learn a spell!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda let out an annoyed groan. "Hurry. I want to be in the kingdom before the moon rises."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li><span>•••••••••</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two shapes scurried amongst stone houses with candlelight in windows. The light casted on the hoods of her cloaks and the skull of the dragon upon one of their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> A bell rang out in the distance to signal curfew. Everyone was ordered to be in their homes at the chime of that bell. Witches roamed in the night, therefore it was dangerous to be wondering about outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"There aren't many guards in the lower town so this part will be easy peasy." Eda ran across the way, her shoes clacking against the stone. Luz quickly went after the witch and nearly rammed into her in between two homes. She let out a yelp in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eda hissed. "Any loud noise will bring in unwanted attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry.." Luz mumbled. She pulled her hood back up in which had fallen as she ran. They continued on through the lower town in quiet footsteps. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they reached the gate where the castle was located. The tower was on the east side and they would need to climb a hundred steps in order to reach where King's clown was being held. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are two guards who stand at the entrance of the tower." Eda started to tell Luz. "I'll take them out and you go on up. We don't have long before the alarm bells ring." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll burn them with my fire!" King growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eda barked. "You'll go up to the top of the tower with the human. I can't risk you getting hurt, King. The guards won't be as merciful with a dragon."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Luz whispered. "What's the difference between a dragon and a witch?" Her question wasn't answered. They had to move on </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda led Luz through a hidden gap in the wall that kept them from the main castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made this crack </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages ago." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dragon keeper snorted. "None of these dummies ever bothered to fix it. If they even noticed it in the first place." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa." They managed to sneak past dozens of guards and finally they reached the tower where the crown of King was located. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eda must know her way around here well. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps she has studied the way of the guards? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They ducked behind a stone pillar and Eda glared at the guards who very well were guarding the entrance to the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There were exactly two of them. Eda was correct!  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know t-" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh!" Eda shushed Luz. "Don't move until my signal."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the signal?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the guards are dead!" King said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Eda sighed. "That." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to kill them?!" Luz gasped as softly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta do what you gotta do in this world, human." Eda charged off, staff at the ready. Before the guards had time to react, they were already on the ground, motionless. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz couldn't watch the whole ordeal therefore she missed the signal. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>King had to snap her out of her panic with a burst of fire in front of her face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He growled in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz swallowed nervously and ran towards Eda, King right behind her. She didn't hesitate to race up the long winding stairs that seemed to stretch upwards forever. Her legs felt wobbly at not even halfway to the top. She wasn't used to such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop!" King urged Luz with a hiss when she halted to take a quick breather. "I'm not leaving without my crown!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! I know!" Luz continued on, heart beating rapidly in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>King was ahead of her all the way to the tippy top of the tower and once they were there, they were met by a large room with stone walls and stone floors. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa." Luz was dazzled by a wall of white light. "Beautiful." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh. It's the same wall of magic as always." Eda has appeared behind them. Her staff was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Where did it go?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz jumped in fright. "Aaa!" She relaxed straight away, putting on a determined brave face. She didn't want to appear scared which she totally wasn't! "If magic is banned then why are they using magic?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll do anything to make sure no witch or warlock can get the priceless powerful artifacts locked away within that spell." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Times a wasting!" Eda shoved Luz forward. "Get on in there, human!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Okay." Luz approached the wall of magic slowly. What if it burned when she walked through it? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She tentatively reached out her hand and it went right through the fire. It didn't hurt! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz walked all the way through until she was on the other side. She was met by a pile of shiny objects, stacked up dead center in the space. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow." She muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Luz could approach the pile, the distant sound of alarm bells began to ring. She had to hurry! Oh gosh this was going to take too long!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl ripped away pieces of jewelry and metals and huffed. Her gaze drifted upwards and there it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The King of dragons crown. Right on the tippy top.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz quickly climbed up, losing her footing on sliding objects, and fought hard to fall back down. She managed to reach the crown and was shocked to find it was….</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>….A crown made out of stone? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"COME ON, LUZ!' Eda was shouting to her through the wall of magic. Time to go! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned to level ground but not without several stumbles and trips. She raced out of the false fire, puffing out air over to Eda and King. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gimme!" King demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"A thank you would be nice." Luz gasped as she fought to catch her breath. "Why didn't you tell me it was a crown of stone and not a crown of gold?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>King gleefully put on his claw with his little claws. He released a cry of happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda sighed. "Because it's important to him." The witch looked at King with a soft smile. "It makes him happy. So if that dumb crown is important to him, it's important to me too." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz felt her heart ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>King was lucky to have such a friend. Would she ever have someone like that in her life? The future was unclear. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The clatter of guards racing up the tower steps reached Luz's ears. Oh no! That was their only way out! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We gotta go now." Eda said, whipping out her staff in a flash of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That's where it went! That was so cool!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how?" Luz eyed the stairs. "Our only escape is blocked." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magic, kid." Eda moved her staff vertical and she sat on it, clutching the wood with both her hands. "Hop on." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz hesitated, swallowing hard before sitting on the broom. King crawled onto Eda's shoulder and suddenly they were hovering off the floor. "Hold on!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz let out a shriek when the staff jolted and they were flying out a window broken long ago. She closed her eyes tight in fear. Wind blew violently though her short hair and she could hear her cloak flapping wildly behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Make it stop! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowed down right away and it seemed like they were just floating through the brisk air. Like a cloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open your eyes, human." Eda's voice spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz shuddered. She gradually did, taking in the sight all around her. A giant skeleton made up the orange and red land. There was a skull far larger than the castle below just to the north. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I." Luz was at a loss of words. "I never knew the world was this huge." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incredible, isn't it?" Eda had admiration in her tone. "It's always been home for me and King." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz frowned. If such a place existed not far from her and her mother's cottage, how come she's never seen it until now? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaaaa my crown fell off!" King shrieked, cutting off Luz's thoughts. He touched his head where the crown once was. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. Home." Eda sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued on to fly home. To the Owl House. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz strangely felt okay with that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Map</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Eda had set up a place for Luz to sleep during the night. It was an extra unfluffed pillow and a tattered blanket. It was temporary at least and Luz didn't really mind the hardness of the floor. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her and her mother didn't always have beds to sleep in. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As she fell asleep that night, King curled up beside her, Luz felt excited for the future. She actually had something to look forward to for once! But for now, it was time to have her beauty sleep. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next time Luz opened her eyes, sunlight filtered through the windows and lit up the dusty space. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was morning! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz pushed off the blanket, waking King up in a startled jolt, and she quickly changed into something else. She noticed the supply of clothes hanging in the corner of the very room she was currently occupying. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She remembered the books she read about witches and how they wore dark lacy clothing and hoods. She found a black dress that she eagerly slipped over her head. It was much too long but there was nothing else that matched the criteria. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz left the room in a hurry, eager to get started with her sorcerer's training. She wondered if Eda knew any really cool spells. Or even fighting spells?! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She can't wait to learn everything there is to know about witches and warlocks! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She found Eda in the kitchen with a mug of steaming tea in her hand. The witch was still in her night gown, which was embarrassing to say the least. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz didn't let this deter her though! But she did find it strange. One always got dressed before leaving the privacy of their chambers. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She assumed Eda would be no different. Clearly not. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Can we start my magic training?!" Luz asked, still buzzing with energy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eda nearly dropped her tea. "Ugh. Didn't I tell you there's no way a human like you can learn?" She put down her mug on the table. "And just what are you wearing?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why my witches' uniform of course!" Luz twirled around to show off the dress. "Also you have no faith in my capabilities! If I believe I can do it, so should you!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eda snorted. "Where did you learn that witches wear <em> that? </em>Some do but not all. That's for the really dark and evil sorcerers. I'm not one of them obviously." The owl lady sat on a stool. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How is that obvious?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Because I would have you sacrificed to the goddesses by now if I was. Not that I trust those fools." Eda rubbed her forehead. "If you're <em> so </em>keen on becoming a witch, why don't you head into town for me and fetch me some supplies?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Magic supplies?!" Luz gasped. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No. Survival supplies. Like food." Eda groaned. "With you here now, we got an extra mouth to feed. So. If you wanna eat, ya gotta pull your own weight." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Of course!" Luz beamed. "I'll go right now!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I would change first." Eda chuckled, motioning to Luz's clothes with one finger. "Don't wanna get chased by the witch finders."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh right. That would be a good idea." Luz charged out and quickly ran up the stairs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>King was dozing by a window with the sunlight coming through perfectly. He relocated ever since he was forced awake by Luz. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You have to go with her." Eda poked the dragon. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He angrily opened one eye. "Why do I have to?! I just found the perfect <em> spot!" </em> He snorted fire, sitting up and opening his other eye. "Plus I'm a <em> dragon! </em>I swear you're trying to get me killed!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Calm your fire." Eda whipped out her staff. "There's nothing a little spell won't do." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh no. You're not turning me into a dog again!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What? Dogs are cute. Therefore humans can't resist them and no one would guess you're a fire breathing murder monster." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"But why does it have to be me?!" King growled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"<em> Because. </em> You can keep her from getting killed or captured. Luz doesn't seem to get the gist of a kingdom. You <em> do." </em>Eda rolled her eyes. "If you do this, you won't have to do any chores for a week."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"A <em> month." </em>King corrected. "And that involves not cleaning Hooty!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Awww!" The front door opened suddenly. "And I thought you enjoyed giving me baths!" The owl door hooted. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ugh. Make me disappear please." King begged.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Fine! I can take a hint! HOOT!" The door closed back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No can do mister." Eda pointed her staff at the dragon. "Are you ready?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Nope." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Good to know!" Eda fired the spell. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm ready!" Luz came downstairs to return to the living room. She wasn't sure what to put on exactly so she slipped on a blue tunic with a belt, black pants, and knee high boots. She almost looked like she could actually belong in the kingdom! "Whoa!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz's gaze landed on the dog that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Oh my gosh! Is that a dog?! I've never seen one before!" She raced up to him and gave him a big squishy hug. "He's so soft and fluffy!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hey put me down!" King barked. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"King?!" Luz placed him back on the chest. "What!! How?!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Magic." Eda answered. "Now hurry along. I got things to do and I don't need you two getting in my way." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I won't disappoint you, Eda The Owl Lady!" Luz rushed out the door with an excited yay! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"She forgot the money." King said. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I know." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So what can you tell me about...Bones-borough, was it?" Luz asked King as they entered the town. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Dogs aren't supposed to talk, ya know." King muttered. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh right. You're a dog. Dogs don't talk." Luz pulled out the crinkled up list Eda had given her. It was things they would need for the owl house. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Apples...Bread….Fish….what does this say…?" Luz showed King the list. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't know!" King hissed. "Don't ask me questions. I'll be tempted to answer!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Okay! Okay!" Luz got the first items on the list and put them in the basket she had brought along. She wondered how Eda got money. She seemed to have a bunch of it as well. There were even gold bits in the pouch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She was admiring a fine loft of bread when something else got her attention. A purple cloaked person was ducking into an alleyway. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Curious about the strange figure, Luz decided to investigate. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Where are you going?!" King demanded in a hush whisper, following her towards the alley. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I thought I saw someone!" Luz turned the corner and the person just disappeared around a bend. "I gotta follow them!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Follow who?!" King chased after Luz down multiple alleyways when they came to a dead end. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The cloaked person was standing there. They pulled down their hood to reveal an old man with a snowy beard. His face was marked with lines to show his age. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hello human." He walked up to her. "A little bird told me you were looking to learn some <em> magic." </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz gasped. "Oh my gosh yes!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well young one. You have come to the right place." The stranger pulled out a yellowed paper from the sleeve of his cloak. "This is a map. It'll lead you to your destiny. Or rather something that could help reveal just where you belong." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Really?!" Luz reached for the map. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The old man pulled back his hand. "Nuh uh uh. First you have to promise me you won't speak of this to <em> anybody. </em>You could say not everyone fancies just what I do." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You mean magic?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That is correct." He cleared his throat loudly. "They'll burn me at the stake if they ever found me out." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I promise." Luz told him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He grinned and handed her the map. "Take heed. The journey is long and dangerous. Trust only those close to you, human." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz blinked slowly and opened up the rolled up paper. There was a path marked out in red. "What does that mean exactly…?" She looked up and the strange old man had disappeared. "Huh." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Luz, " King crawled up on her shoulder. "I don't think we should trust the guy. He seemed kinda...I don't know<em> ...weird </em>." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"But he said this map would lead me to my destiny!" Luz protested. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Maybe we should get Eda's opinion before we go rushing into this? Please?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz sighed and rolled the map back up. "Fine. We have to take the food back anyway." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Good! Because I am <em> hungry!"  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz was just finished putting the food she bought in their respective places when Eda entered along with King, who was back to being a dragon. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What's this map you got?" Eda said. "Let me see it." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz gave the owl lady the map. "He said it would lead me to my destiny. I don't know what King told you but I have to go on this quest!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eda studied the map. "Kid, I think you got played. This map doesn't lead to anywhere." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How do you know?!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The enchanted forest isn't real. I would <em> know </em>." Eda looked closer to the paper. "I would have to give him credit though for drawing up such a realistic map." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz looked at the floor, disappointment showing on her expression. She took the map back as it was held out to her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hey." Eda sighed. "Who needs some destiny quest? You'll be casting spells in no time!" She ruffled the hair on Luz's head. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz removed the hand from her hair. "I need to be alone." She headed up the wooden stairs to her temporary chambers. She flopped against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting down. She eyed the map.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Maybe they have a right to be worried." Luz said to herself. "It does seem kinda odd with how that old man showed up." She sighed and stroked the edge of the paper. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>((⚠️ For Blood))</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ow!" Luz's thumb caught the edge and a small cut appeared on her skin. A drop of blood fell onto the map, turning the yellow into dark red. She watched as the blood spreaded out in a way blood shouldn't be able to do. It seemed to form words. A whole sentence of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Those wise enough will not ignore the signs pointing to destiny.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luz was amazed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This was a sign surely?! She must go! Follow the red path that will lead her to where she belongs!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Not wasting anymore time, Luz pulled on the belt that held her sword and decided sneaking out the window would be a bold choice </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Map in hand, she went on her way. Hopefully she would be returned before the sun would have set. Or before Eda or King notices.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was time to know her true future!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crystal Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sneaking out of the Owl House was a breeze. She ran away from the home with her sword intact and the map opened in her hands. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>First she would have to go through a forest looking place with lots of rainbows and sparkles over the trees! That seemed fun! She loves rainbows and sparkles!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The path was quite flat and it made it easy to walk by foot. Though Luz did wish she had a horse. She would get to the end of the path faster! But then again, this was a <em> quest.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The hard way was meant to be taken. Life didn't always have an easy path. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But as she pressed on, Luz wondered if she was making the right decision. Should she trust Eda The Owl Lady? What if she was right? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>What if Luz was just getting tricked by some dark warlock? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The thought diminished as the trees parted and a small but quaint village manifested in front of the young girl. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Whoa." Luz said in awe as she entered the village. The villagers around paid no mind to the newcomer. They carried on with their day as usual. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then a knight, armour and all, approached her. His muscles were big. She could see that he had tiny mustache hairs right above his lip. His eyes had brilliant flecks of gold in them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe it was a good idea to come on this journey after all! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am Sir Nevareth, guard of Angelmore. What brings you to my village?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am Luz." She bowed politely. "I have come from afar to find my true destiny and I wonder if it is okay if I could pass through your beautiful village." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Welcome lady Luz." Nevareth bowed as well. "You may pass through peacefully. It is not often we get such kind people." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thank you, Sir Knight. I shall be on my way." Luz passed by him but him calling her back paused her to the spot in which she stood. She faced the knight with puzzlement. "What is it?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I would like to occupy you on your journey. The path forward is too treacherous for a young one such as you. You must not go alone." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I would not mind your company. You do know these woods better since you live here in this village." Luz squealed internally. She had help now! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She had help from a brave knight! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This was so <em> exciting!  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Let us be on our way then." Nevareth led Luz through the small village and to the other side. The trees seemed more shadowy. </p><p> </p><p>More creepy. But it wasn't going to deter Luz! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She had a knight on her side! They would have each other's backs if any threat would show it's ugly face to them! They were going to be all powerful!!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At some point the path ended abruptly and turned into an old wooden bridge across a clear blue stream beneath it. It looked rickety and like it could collapse at any time. But it wasn't what Luz was focusing on. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A small creature with a hat blocked the way onto the bridge. His fur was gray and tufty, his eyes were facing in opposite directions, and he reminded Luz of an elderly cat. And he was standing on two legs! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"In order to cross my bridge, you must answer a riddle <em> right. Or </em> you won't be seeing the other side on this very <em> night!!! </em>" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sun was still up but it was such a cool rhyme! She loved it! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay! Hit me with that riddle, little man." Luz said with determination. She was going to answer it <em> right!  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't look up! Don't look down! What's something that you'll always hear from sunup to sundown?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz thought hard. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Birds…? The rustling of the wind through tree leaves? The sound of Hooty hooting all day long? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She didn't hear those at every moment in a day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then she thought about her voice. Oh my gosh! It had to be her voice! It would be the only thing she would hear from sunup from sundown because it was coming out of her own mouth! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My voice! My voice!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Wow! Wow! Wow!" The tiny guy laughed. "What a smart kid! It looks like you get to cross my bridge!" He quickly pulled out a ring with a blue stone embedded into it out the pocket of his vest. "For you, chosen one! It'll help you out in finding yourself on your wonderful journey!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thank you so much!" Luz slipped the pretty ring on her finger. "I shall use it wisely." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The cat man stepped to the side, letting her and Nazareth pass to the other side. He tagged along for the rest of the journey, which Luz was thrilled about! The more the merrier! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Also a sweet fairy queen invited her and her new friends to a nice tea party at her home! She was so friendly! The queen also gifted Luz a bracket embedded with gems similar to the ring she wore. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She didn't think she was going to get neat jewelry on her destiny quest too! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She wished Eda was here...and King. It would be so much more fun with the both of them. But they tried to stop her from going in the first place. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Why <em> would </em>they want to tag along? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They would also keep her from going. Maybe even cast a spell that prevented her from leaving the owl house. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But you can't stop destiny. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It always has a way of finding <em> you.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The path winded and winded but then it dropped off seemingly into a valley right in the heart of the woods. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Where did that lead? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It is the Valley Of The Fallen Kings." Nazareth told Luz. "It is where you must go. This is where me and Christopher leave you." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But..but it looks dangerous." Luz gulped. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You are brave, chosen one. This is what you must do alone." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do not worry, Lady Luz!" The small cat (apparently his name was Christopher) said. "This will be the right path to choose!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay." Luz took a deep breath. She gathered her courage and entered the Valley Of The Fallen Kings. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"She won't survive there, that's for sure." Nevareth laughed. "She's as good as dead with that dumb sword of hers." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I could not have said it any better." Christopher grinned. His appearance of a cat faded away and he turned back into what he really was: a troll. A big ugly troll with an evil heart. "Engeurrand still better give us what he offered." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"He will. He's one of the most trusted lords." Navareth turned away from the Valley Of The Fallen Kings. "Now let's leave. I'm getting sick of this place." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"After you, Sir Navareth!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz was already covered in dirt and bruises as she slashed vines away that were blocking her uneven path. It was easy before but there were rocks everywhere, including poking out of the ground. Hanging Vines and Lichen slowed her down. Cobwebs got caught in her short brown locks and she hurriedly brushed the webs off, fearing there was now a spider making a nest out of her hair. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tripping over a root, Luz hit her knee on a rock and she went tumbling into the dark mouth of a cave. Falling face first, Luz groaned in mild pain. She slowly lifted her head up and blinked to get used to the eerie gloom all around her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Where was <em> she?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Struggling as she got to her feet, a blue glow caught her eye. It appeared to be radiating from a gap in the stone wall. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rubbing her knee, Luz limped towards the opening, squinting her eyes because of how bright the glow was. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>What was that? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Where did it lead? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She stepped into the blinding light, seemingly disappearing into the cavern. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eda and King weren't far behind Luz. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With King's strong scenting abilities, they were able to track the young human girl from the owl house all the way to where they stood now. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The village in front of them was broken and falling apart. The charred wood here and there was evidence of an attack. Whatever villagers lived here, they were long gone. And so was Luz. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was no sign of her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ugh." Eda rubbed her face in annoyance. "I should've known she would sneak out. Now she could be stuck in the mouth of a slither beast or something!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We haven't lost her trail yet!" King flapped his wings indignantly and a snort of fire bursted out of his nose. "It leads back into the woods!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fine." Eda scoffed. "But if we find her dead, I am most definitely making her do all the chores." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How will she do chores if she's <em> dead?"  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Let's just get on with it." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz was in awe with the scene in front of her. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the very cavern she had entered just moments before had an abundance of fine blue crystals scattered about. Some were as tall as her and others almost as big as the owl house itself. Maybe even a grand castle! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She stepped close to one and glimpsed into its glowing transparent surface. For a second, she saw herself in the shiny rock but the image quickly changed. What she saw made her blood run cold. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>An image of Eda- but the owl lady was in a position that suggested she was going to be executed. Luz backed away from the crystal in horror and once she turned around from the horrifying picture, she was met with another image. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was a girl. And a boy. She didn't know them. The girl had long black hair and forest green eyes. She looked friendly. So did the boy. He was shorter and had dark brown hair. They appeared to be in a village with lots of berries. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They looked happy and content. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz didn't cower away from this new picture before her. It gave her a sense of peace. They felt like friends. But she has no idea who they are or even what their names were. She turned her head to another crystal and an image of another girl manifested before her very eyes. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This girl was obviously a part of the royal court with her flowy dress and tied up hair. Her eyes were bright yellow, almost piercing. She had a gaze of unhappiness and a forceful smile upon her face. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz almost felt drawn to those depths just as she felt drawn to the strange boy and girl. Why was she unhappy?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz reached out to touch the crystal in which the princess-like girl was standing politely as someone appeared to talk. Right as her fingers grazed the rock, the girl disappeared and the cave went dark.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz blinked rapidly to get used to the sudden shadows. A low growl made her jump in place and she instinctively unsheathed her sword. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Who am <em> I?" </em> The voice roared. "You dare ask me who I am when it is I that should be asking <em> you? </em>" A scaly figure emerged out of the dark. "You're trespassing in the holy cave of the crystals" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Another <em> dragon?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz thought King was the last one! </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am deeply sorry!" Luz stepped forward, staring into those large glowing yellow eyes. Much like the princess in the crystals. "I did not know that I was supposed to be here!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This dragon was far larger than King. They could barely fit in the cave in which they were in. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you think an apology is enough to erase the crime you have committed? No mere mortal is not allowed to gaze into the crystals! Humans have abused the power of knowing the future too many times in the past and now here's another human who will do the exact same!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What?" The <em> future? </em> What Luz saw was the <em> future? </em>Does that mean one day she'll meet all three of those people? "I'm sorry I gazed into the crystals! I promise you I won't abuse what I have seen. I am not like the others." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You expect me to believe that, <em> human?" </em>The dragon shot out fire. It narrowly missed Luz's head. "Humans destroyed most of my kind! They steal and cheat and disrespect sacred places such as these! You are no different! And now you must face the consequences of your actions." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz backed up as more fire erupted in the dragon's large mouth with rows of many sharp teeth. "No! No! I will leave! Please spare my life!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dragon said nothing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz closed her eyes tight, preparing to be struck by the hot flames but it didn't happen. She opened her eyes back up and gasped in surprise. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eda was standing in between her and the dragon. The owl lady was redirecting the fire that was being shot out at them. Beads of sweat were building on the side of her face and it already looked like the old woman was tiring. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"W-What should I do..?!" Luz cried out. She can't just sit here!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Get out!" Eda rasped. "I can handle this guy!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"B-But…!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"NOW HUMAN!" Luz got up and rushed out of the cavern. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The dragon immediately ceased fire. "How dare you let her escape! I thought you were loyal to your kind, Eda the owl lady!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I ain't exactly a dragon." Eda summoned her staff. "And I'm not about to let you hurt a human child." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You betrayed those with magic! Have you forgotten what humans have done to us?! They killed us! They pushed us out! They made us feel unsafe in our world! We were here first!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eda pointed her staff at the dragon. "That might be so. But hurting others is no excuse." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What about those guards you <em> killed? </em> To get into the human tower? Where's your excuse for <em> that?" </em> The dragon snapped their teeth. "You're just as bad as <em> me. </em>Admit it!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em> You don't get to compare me to your twisted ways."  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em> You're just as twisted as me."  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eda shot a beam of the magic at the dragon and they shrunk and shrunk until they were nothing but a tiny lizard. The owl lady picked up the pitiful creature and sighed. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She put the dragon into a jar summoned by a quick spell and she made the jar disappear into thin air. Maybe she'll release Zynthasius one day but that day won't be coming any time soon. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz was sitting on a rock right outside the cave with King at her side. The human was sulking, hands on her face and a solemn expression on her features. She looked up as Eda emerged and quickly stood.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm probably seriously in trouble and I'm really sorry for not listening to you and I understand if I'm never allowed to leave the house again-" Luz took in a whole bunch of air. "I didn't know there would be a dragon!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're definitely in trouble." Eda frowned but then made a cheery smile. "But it's water under the bridge. Honestly I didn't expect you to enter the valley of the kings." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em> Fallen Kings." </em>King corrected. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Whatever." Eda rolled her eyes. "Let's get home before we get ambushed. There's some seriously narrow passages here and it's easy to get surrounded." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"O-Okay!" Luz followed Eda and King out of the valley. "Also how did you defeat that dragon? Did you slay it? How hard was it to take down?' </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I didn't<em> slay </em> them." Eda made the jar containing Zynthasius appear and she held it tightly in her hands. "I <em> shranked </em> them."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Whoa." Luz leaned in close to get a better look. "Why were they so angry?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They don't like humans on their turf. Or invading sacred places. Honestly you're lucky you didn't get cursed or something." Eda made the jar go away once again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Was that a possibility?!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eda shrugged. "Maybe." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But...the crystals." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The owl lady halted. "What about the crystals?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Should Luz tell her about what she saw? The strange people? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Did you see your <em> future? </em>" King asked in a teasing voice. "What did ya see?" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I...I saw.." Luz swallowed. "I saw a kingdom. There were these people...I didn't know them...or at least I think I don't...but it felt like they were friends." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eda pshed. "Those dumb crystals are nothing but a false prediction. They can't really predict the future. I would <em> know."  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You've looked in them?" Luz asked curiously. "You've seen things?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eda grew quiet which was an obvious yes. The owl lady turned around."It was a long time ago. Now let's hurry and get home. I'm starving." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"... Alright.." Luz looked back at the valley of the fallen kings, wind blowing gently through her hair. She couldn't stop thinking about the crystal cave. But what Eda said must be true.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A bunch of magical rocks can't predict her future? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Right? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
But what if it had to do with her <em> destiny? </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>